Elemental Labyrinth
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Back when she was a child, the Wind Girl had been so tired of her brother's overprotectiveness that she had wished him away. After realizing her mistake, she went to save him. And now, years later, she remembers and finds similarities between the Goblin King and the Fire Boy. Is it possible she wasn't the only one with forgotten memories?
1. Prologue

Elemental Labyrinth

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _What Would You Do_

 _If You Had The Powers_

 _Of A King?_

* * *

Long ago, there had been a girl barely out of her teens and her slightly older brother. They both lived in the Soviet Union, mainly Russia. Their father worked in a mine nearby while their grandmother took care of them. It seemed they were living happily, but that was not true.

The brother wanted to protect his sister, but she didn't like it. One day he pushed too far and she wished that he would be taken away by the goblins, which came from a fairytale that her grandmother used to tell her. He was taken, and it was then the girl realized her mistake. She wanted to have her brother back, but didn't know how. She tried to remember more from the tale and wished to see the Goblin King.

He came to her and she wished to have her brother back. He refused, however, saying that she would only wish him away again. The girl pleaded and pleaded, forcing the Goblin King to give her a chance. He took her to the Underground and said that if she could reach his castle in 13 hours, she would have her brother back. If not, then she would go home and her brother would stay there forever.

She accepted his challenge and went into the Labyrinth. Despite all the dangers she went through,, she made friends and realized her faults. And when she finally reached the castle, just before time was up, the Goblin King kept his part of the deal and released her brother. They went home and never thought of the Labyrinth again, even to the point of forgetting it. However, it was not out of their lives.

The Goblin King knew that he should keep his promise and never see her again, but he was so fascinated by the girl that he made a wish for higher powers to allow him to see her again. His wish was surprisingly granted, as he was the one who usually did the granting. But his wish didn't come out as he had hoped. He still had his powers, but could not use them. And when he saw the girl again, now the same physical age, he was unable to talk to her. She didn't recognize him, either.

But, of course, Fate decided to intervene.

* * *

 _ **I've never seen Labyrinth, exactly, but I**_ **have** _ **read Roommates (by AsheRhyder) and Girls Next Door (by Pika-la-Cynique) on DeviantArt. So, if I made any mistakes, blame me. This is just the prologue, at least until I see the movie. And I wonder if you can guess who is who...**_

 _ **But please, read & review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Elemental Labyrinth

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _What Would You Do_

 _If You Had The Powers_

 _Of A King?_

* * *

 _"Linka, I have done everything for you. I have taken your brother at your request, brought you here, I have even given you a chance to get him back. And yet, you are never satisfied." said the Goblin King, walking around her. He wore a wonderful orange-red cape and red suit with white highlights, his ice-blue eyes glowing unnaturally. But hadn't they always?_

 _"But I have won!" Linka argued, "You promised to let me and Mishka go if I got to your castle! Or do you wish for me to speak the ending to the story and defeat you for good?" The Goblin King sighed._

 _"There is no need for that. I only wanted to see if you would, perhaps...change your mind?" Linka's glare told all. The Goblin King nodded ._

 _"Very well. Goodbye, Linka." he threw a crystal orb into the air, which flashed a bright light, forcing Linka to cover her eyes. When she was able to see again, she found herself in her bedroom at home, a fox scrambling out the window. Mishka suddenly burst in._

 _"Linka!" he brought her into a hug, "Oh thank you for saving me, but I was so worried! What if you had gotten hurt or worse?" Linka smiled and hugged back._

 _"I had friends to help me. And also..." she looked out the window, where the fox had gone, "I do not think the Goblin King meant any harm. In those last moments, he seemed...lonely. I think he truly wished I would have stayed there with him, if only to keep him company."_

 _"I think you may have hit your head, little sister. That man tried to harm me more than once. Now, let us get to bed before Father or Grandmother find out..."_

* * *

Linka woke to the sun shining in through her window. Looking out, she found herself not in Russia, but at Hope Island. It was strange to experience memories long gone out of nowhere, but it did remind her of what had happened so many years ago, before she became a Planeteer.

"Why did I ever defend him? Mishka was right, he _was_ a menace, but still. In those last moments, he looked so desperate..." she sat up and reached for a handheld mirror on her bedside table. She sometimes talked to her old friends, but she hadn't tried since she became a Planeteer. They must have been so worried.

"Ludo? Sir Didymus? Hoggle? Are you there?" she asked. The mirror swirled and soon showed her three friends.

"Ah, fair maiden! How have you been?" spoke Didymus.

"Linka!" cried Ludo.

"Nice to see you, Linka." Hoggle said.

"Nice too see you all again as well. I've been fine, sorry I haven't been able to contact you." she told them, "A few years ago, I became a Planeteer, someone who holds the power of one of the elements and uses it to help save the world. I've been so busy I never thought to talk, so I'm sorry."

"That's fine, m'lady." Didymus assured.

"But how long ago was that?" Hoggle asked.

"About 6 years, why?"

"King missing since then." Ludo said.

"He has?" Linka was surprised, "Didn't he tell you why or anything? Does he have an heir to replace him?"

"No, it came out of nowhere. Didymus and I have been governing the kingdom, but it's been getting a bit rough without our king."

"Well, aren't you glad he's gone? He was more like a tyrant, was he not?"

"True, but we loved him just the same." Didymus sighed, "I don't suppose you've seen him, have you?"

"No, not since we went through the Labyrinth together. I'll call back if I see him, okay? I have a relatively busy day ahead of me."

"Goodbye, fair maiden!"

"Bye Linka!"

"Have a good day!" They waved goodbye as the mirror became normal again. Placing it back on the table, Linka frowned. Strange for the Goblin King to disappear like that, and so long ago. Hopefully he wasn't planning anything big or dangerous. After all these years she barely thought of him, except for the occasional memory-dream. She almost didn't remember what he looked like, honestly. She _did_ remember his strange, glittery outfits, criminally tight pants, ability to change into a fox, conjuring of magic crystal orbs, and glowing, ice-blue eyes, though. Other details escaped her. Maybe if she saw him again she would know it was him. But would he return to the Underground and his kingdom? Being gone for 6 years could mean he had been kidnapped, though. If that was the case, Linka had a very slim, if not impossible, chance of seeing him again. Not like she didn't have it while he was still in the Underground...

Shaking her head, she stood and got dressed. She had a long day ahead of her, as she had said.

* * *

As Gi was getting dressed, there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she was surprised to find Wheeler there.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early." Gi commented. Wheeler shrugged.

"Hey, I can get up whenever I want. Anyway, could I borrow your art supplies?" Now this was a strange turn of events.

"Er, sure, but why?" She took them out from under her bed and handed them to him.

"There's something I want to do. You don't mind, right? I might have these for a while..."

"It's fine, but you'll show me when you're done, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Gi!" Wheeler ran off and Gi shook her head. She wondered if he might be making a present for Linka, but decided not to ask. There had been a strange, distant look in his eyes, though, like he was thinking about something. Maybe he would tell her, but for now, she left him be.

* * *

Closing the door to his hut, Wheeler sighed in relief. He was glad she had given him the supplies so easily. Regular pencils and paper just wouldn't do with what he was planning. Sitting on his bed, he began to draw.

Last night, scenes of something had flashed through his bed, of things he didn't remember yet recognized. He tried to keep them in his head so he could draw them and see if he could understand them better. It was like a feeling of déjà vu, honestly. It also sent chills up and down his spine, much to his confusion.

All morning he drew using Gi's special pencils, colored pencils, and a manual pencil sharpener. He didn't even stop for breakfast, but he didn't care. He wanted and needed to get this done, before the images left. At one time Kwami and Ma-Ti came by, asking him if he wanted to come in for breakfast.

"No thanks. I'll eat later."

"Are you sure? You usually don't miss breakfast." Kwami said. Wheeler looked up and gave them a smile.

"I'm fine, just a little busy. I'll be in a while, don't worry." Sharing a look, the two shrugged and left, allowing Wheeler to continue. As he drew, he went through several pieces of paper, each one with a different scene or image. By the time he was done he had drawn 7 pieces, each with surprising detail, each of them either depicting himself, a younger Linka, the two of them together, and sometimes Mishka. Tearing them out of the drawing pad, he laid them out on his bed to get a good look at them. He hadn't had time to study them before.

The first had him in a black leather suit with 3 black straps on each of his limbs and a dark red (likely velvet) cape, all of it covered in glitter (as Gi didn't have glitter, he just put in tiny dots of color). His pants were also strangely tight, but that's how the image had looked, so he didn't change it. In the drawing he was looking at a cage that held what looked like a younger Mishka, both of them surrounded by dark, furry creatures, in a throne room. Mishka looked frightened, much to Wheeler's surprise as his image self grinned maliciously. He could practically hear the words they would have shared:

 _"No... She wouldn't have done this to me! I was only trying to protect her!"_

 _"Yes, well, I had to grant her wish when she said the Right Words. So you had better hope she comes to save you. If not, get used to being a goblin."_

Wheeler shook his head and looked to the next one. The second had him in the same outfit, in a closer shot, with him looking into a clear orb. Inside the orb was an image of Linka running somewhere, the background behind her of a brick wall.

 _"Not even an hour in and she got through the first illusion. I wonder if she'll make it in the time limit."_ the picture seemed to speak. The Fire Planeteer turned to the next drawing, this one a bit different than the other two.

It had a lot of shading, placing Linka in a tunnel against his image, except in a brighter outfit, this one dark red and white, also with tight pants and glitter. Beside Linka was a short ugly person (goblin, maybe?) half her height. Wheeler's other self was glaring at the goblin as he fingered another crystal orb.

 _"What do you think you're doing, Hogwash?"_

 _"Hogwart!" Linka corrected._

 _"Hoggle." the goblin muttered, "But King, I was just leading her out of the Labyrinth, back to the beginning!"_

 _"I see..." said the King, still glaring._

It was strange how each picture seemed to speak to him, but Wheeler ignored it and went off to the fourth picture. This one had him sitting in a stone window, looking out at a large village as rocks rolled through its streets. Again the outfit was different, a lighter shade of red with white boots and cape, but again with the glitter and tight pants.

 _"D*mn!" hissed the King, "She's gotten so close. I still have half-an-hour left, though. I still have time..."_

Wheeler blinked. That time, it had almost been like he had truly heard those words. Shaking his head to rid himself of the strange thought, he looked to the fifth drawing. This one only had himself and Linka, again in a different outfit with the customary glitter and criminally tight pants. He wore the white cape again, but the outfit was a much lighter red, bordering on orange, with white boots and gloves. They were in a foreign space, pieces of castle floating around them, and it seemed he was arguing with Linka.

 _"Linka, I have done everything for you. I have taken your brother at your request, brought you here, I have even given you a chance to get him back. And yet, you are never satisfied."_

 _"But I have won! You promised to let me and Mishka go if I got to your castle! Or do you wish for me to speak the ending to the story and defeat you for good?"_

That picture caused goosebumps to pop up. It certainly spooked him for some reason. Not in a bad way, but the the déjà vu way. Quickly turned away, Wheeler looked to the sixth drawing. This one had a fox in a tree looking at the bedroom window of Linka's house, watching as she and her brother embraced. There was no sign of his image self, and yet this one had strong emotions tied to it: sadness and lonelyness. Just looking at it made his heart ache, so he set it aside to look at the last one.

This one had no need for emotions or words. Linka was wearing a poufy dress and dancing with him in a white, glittering ball room. This time he wore a darker outfit, red all over except for the black cape, gloves, and boots. But he still sparkled with glitter and wore tight pants. And yet...this one gave Wheeler the most sadness, to which he didn't know why. He only sat there, staring at the picture and feeling tears come to his eyes. He wiped them away so they wouldn't fall on the drawing and tore his eyes away. He felt that he needed to hide these, most likely so that Linka wouldn't see him. She would be furious if she knew the he had drawn her.

As he slid the papers into a box and put it under his bed, it made him remember an old movie he had seen as a child. _Labyrinth_ was the name of it, and as he thought, the more convinced he became that these somehow came out of the movie, but with himself, Linka, and Mishka replacing Jareth, Sarah, and Toby, respectively. But how? Wheeler hadn't thought about the movie in years, and yet the similarities were too big to ignore. He would have to look into this, somehow. But for now, food called for him, so he took Gi's supplies with him as he left the hut for the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **I watched Labyrinth today and it was great! Though there was literally glitter in EVERY SCENE and sometimes I was tempted to look downward. If you don't believe me, go watch the movie. You'll get the 'looking down' part soon enough, and I'm serious about the glitter. IT WAS EVEN IN THE SPIDERWEB, ROCKS, AND TREE IN THE PEACH-EATING SCENE. Oh, and Jareth had AT LEAST 8 different outfits! I counted! Still great, though. And I cracked up at the 'Nothing, tra-la-la?' part. *giggles***_

 _ **Anyway, I am not good at keeping surprises and secrets in my stories all that well, so I'm sure you know what's going on. At least, somewhat. And the first part of it, the 'What Would You Do' part is going to be a bit of a tag line and appear in every chapter. I'm thinking of doing some cover art for the story, in fact, but I don't have the amount of expertise I need for the picture... And by expertise I mean it needs to look REALISTIC. If you want to do it, though, just PM me!**_

 _ **Also, please read & review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Elemental Labyrinth

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 _What Would You Do_

 _If You Had The Powers_

 _Of A King?_

* * *

"Thanks for the supplies, Gi." Wheeler voiced when he saw her. He had just entered the living room, where she was reading while Linka worked on writing a letter to her brother. Wheeler avoided looking at Linka, the ache not gone completely, so he didn't see her inspecting him.

"No problem, Wheeler." Gi took the art supplies back, "How did it go?"

"It was great. Anyway, I've got other things to do, so see you!"

"...He was acting fairly suspicious." Linka noted aloud once the man was gone.

"Because he was in a hurry and wanted my supplies?" Gi said, "I guess. But you're being fairly weird too, writing a letter to your brother out of nowhere and all."

"There has been something on my mind. It deals with something Mishka and I went through a few years ago. We were not kids, but compared to now, we were fairly young." Gi dog-earred her page to listen.

"What was it?"

"You would never believe me."

"Linka, we wield the powers of the elements on a daily basis and were even abducted by _aliens_. I'm sure you can trust me with this." Linka gave a sigh before leaving her letter alone.

"Back when we had just become teenagers, Mishka became very protective of me. It was annoying, and one day he pushed it too far. Our grandmother used to tell us stories of a Goblin King and his Labyrinth, so I took the words from it to wish Mishka away. When he disappeared I realized my mistake and asked the Goblin King to bring him back. The Goblin King would not unless I got through his Labyrinth and to his castle, so I accepted his challenge. Along the way I made friends and learned how much trouble I could get in because of my anger, stubbornness, and cockiness. That allowed me to save Mishka, overcome my faults, and defeat the Goblin King. I have kept in touch with my Labyrinth friends until I became a Planeteer. It was only this morning, after having a memory in a dream, that I talked to them again and they said the King had been missing since I joined 6 years ago." Gi wasn't shocked, much to the Russian's surprise.

"And now you're writing to your brother to see if he's seen the Goblin King?" Linka nodded.

"Yes. In fact, after our adventures, we tried telling other people about it, but no one would believe us. It somehow got to England and America, where it was then made into a movie called _Labyrinth_."

"I'm assuming names and a few other things were changed, though?"

"Yes. I want to help the goblins, but after what their King did, I am not so sure I want to find him."

"But you're doing it because it's the right thing to do." The blonde nodded, "Then why don't you call Mishka?"

"I...am afraid of what he will say."

"You're afraid that he'll have seen the Goblin King."

"Yes."

"Linka, if he's been missing for 6 years and hasn't seen you, I'm sure that he hasn't been up to anything wrong. In fact, if he wasn't running his kingdom, then there must be a reason why he couldn't return."

"I _have_ thought about that, but since I never knew much about his personal life, I have no idea who could have done this." The girls continued to discuss the topic for a while longer.

* * *

After grabbing some leftover toast and a glass of milk, Wheeler went back to his hut. He didn't want to be around anyone for long (especially Linka) until he could get his strange feelings under control. Sinking onto the bed, he wondered why the sadness and heart ache wouldn't pass. Putting the milk on his bedside table and letting the toast hang slightly out of his mouth, he began to play with his hands. Just because _Labyrinth_ was a movie and his dreams had made him, Linka, and Mishka the main characters didn't mean it couldn't have been real once. On a whim, he took off his ring, which was when something began to happen.

Immediately after he took his ring off something appeared in his free hand. The necklace pendant was a strange shaped triangle and, with a start, he realized it looked exactly like Jareth's. Curious, Wheeler slid it on, feeling like it belonged there. With a flick of his wrist he conjured a crystal orb and then knew that this wasn't something out of nowhere. Somehow, he had the powers of the Goblin King.

 _"You're right."_ Surprised, Wheeler shot to his feet, looking around for the voice he had heard. Doing so, he accidentally knocked the milk off of the bedside table. His hand shot out to grab it but instead of missing, which it probably would have, it froze the glass and milk in _mid-air_. Wheeler stood there for a second in shock before moving his hand up. It was like time went backwards, the milk and cup rewinding until it safely rested on the table again.

 _"Impressive how quickly you learned that."_ This time when he turned, he saw a transparent version of himself wearing the outfit from the first picture.

"Who are you?" Wheeler asked, letting the toast drop from his mouth. The image chuckled, at the toast falling or something else the human didn't know.

 _"I'm the Goblin King. Or I was, once upon a time. Then I came and saved your sorry a**."_ Out of all the Planeteers, Wheeler was the most used to cussing, but he still raised an eyebrow at the image.

"What do you mean?"

" _Before the Planeteers, you were caught in an accident, remember?"_ The redhead certainly did.

"It nearly cost me my life..."

 _"It_ should _have, not nearly. You would have died if not for me."_ The image then began to walk around him as it explained, _"I grant wishes, but I wanted one for myself, and it was granted by putting my soul and consciousness into your body while you were dying. As I am immortal, I couldn't die, so you managed to survive. I've lived within you since then. If I ever left, then you would drop down dead."_ Wheeler tried to keep a brave face, but he was quite chilled by this. It was also a bit hard to believe. But after all the crazy stuff the Planeteers have gone through, he was inclined to believe almost anything.

"But how? After you saved me, wouldn't I have been able to heal and live on without you?"

 _"Sadly, no. In your accident your heart was punctured, along with your lungs. The holes are still there and it's my immortality that been keeping blood and oxygen from escaping. Not to mention your broken neck and spine, which is still cracked in places. And the reason you aren't a lab experiment right now is because my magic masks all that from x-ray machines and other scanners."_ Now that was a surprise. Wheeler reached up to touch his neck, as if he could somehow try to feel the cracks in the bone.

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

 _"Your ring. It's repressed my magic."_ the image stopped in front of Wheeler, _"But now you can use it. We may be two different souls and minds in one body, but we share it and can use each other's abilities. We can even switch which one of us is in control."_

"So what I drew earlier, those were your memories?" The image nodded.

 _"Yes. Those children came to my Labyrinth and escaped, but the girl interested me so much that I wished to see her again. It's because of her that you're alive."_ The girl looked so much like Linka, but if Wheeler was right in his assumptions, it had been years ago. Besides, what were the chances that it had been Linka and Mishka? Even with the voices he had heard, what were the chances that it had been the _same_ Linka and Mishka Wheeler knew? He decided not to think about it, the implications were a bit too horrible to think about.

"Then if we're going to live together, what can I call you?" The image smiled.

 _"My name in Maurice, Fire Boy. And yes, I_ do _know your real name, but I don't wish to use it."_ A smile came to Wheeler's face.

"Fair enough, Goblin King." he held out his free hand, where Maurice shook it, the ghostly feel sending shivers through Wheeler, "Now, could you help me learn to control your powers?"

 _"Of course, though you seemed to be able to hold your own with the milk and glass."_

"Freak accident." A mischievous smile came to the image's face.

 _"If you say so..."_ At the sight of the smile, Wheeler had the strange feeling that it was bad. But what harm could an image do?

"By the way, who names a guy _Maurice_ , of all things?"

 _"People who soon learn to regret it. Now,"_ Maurice gestured forward, _"show me what you can do."_

* * *

Gaia sensed a presence on Hope Island, one that she knew but didn't like all the same. She hadn't felt him anywhere on the Earth in years, but now he comes back? And to _here_ , of all places? She knew this was very bad news and went to check out the source. She had lost too many children to the Goblin King, she wasn't about to lose another. And out of all the Planeteers she worried that might go under his control, Gaia worried about Ma-Ti the most. He was the youngest and most susceptible to the King's tricks, even with his Heart power. She was slightly relieved when she traced the presence to Wheeler's hut, but was still afraid. Wheeler may have been the most distrustful, but even he could be fooled by the Goblin King.

"Wheeler?" Gaia opened the door to his hut without warning, only to find him alone in there with his ring in his hand, not on a finger. There was also a necklace around his neck, something she hadn't noticed before, but the end of it went down into his shirt, so she couldn't tell if there was a pendant or not. Yet she could still feel the King, as if he was in there with them.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I came to make sure you were okay. I sensed a bad presence around..."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Wheeler said, "You should go keep an eye out for Eco-Emergencies." Gaia was skeptical and didn't budge. Wheeler wasn't a good liar, but seemed to be telling the truth. However...

"Maybe you should come with me." she said, "I get the feeling that I shouldn't leave you alone." Something flashed in the redhead's eyes but was too quick for Gaia to understand.

"If you say so." he shrugged. He walked back with her to the Crystal Chamber, but sometimes the King's presence intensified. But when she looked to Wheeler, the King was nowhere to be seen. Gaia wasn't sure what to make of it, but she knew that something terrible was going on, possibly as she gazed at the Fire Planeteer.

Something was happening to him that she couldn't help with, and as a mother, that was her worst nightmare.

* * *

 _"Don't trust her."_ Maurice kept telling him, unable to be seen but still there, _"She may have given you the ability to help the world, but I can do that too. She's jealous of how limitless I am, so if she learns of my circumstances, she might just try to take me out of you. As that would result in your death, we can't let that happen, now can we?"_ He had disappeared seconds before Gaia came in and told Wheeler to lie as best he could, as if he didn't want the Earth spirit to know he was there, which made the Fire Planeteer a bit suspicious.

 _ **"I can't do that."**_ Wheeler mentally spoke, keeping his mind blocked in case Ma-Ti or Gaia tried to see into his thoughts, **_"She would never hurt me. And if she was jealous, that's fine, that makes her human. Besides, even she can't do everything."_**

 _"And yet you try to keep her and your friend out. You also admit she has her faults, that she has a limit. I, however, have no limits and I can help you save this world more than she can."_

 _ **"** **She's doing her best."**_ Wheeler saw that he was fighting a losing argument and changed the subject, **_"And what about you? You tell me not to trust her, to be against her, just like Zarm."_**

 _"Ah yes,_ him _."_ Maurice spat out the last word with disgust, _"If there's anything Gaia and I can agree on, it's that son-of-a-b*tch. Because you had your ring on all the times he came, I couldn't help you. But you learned the hard way what he was like, so I see that as a win. And if I_ hadn't _been held back, I would have shown him just how powerful I am!"_

 _ **"But you're still like him, trying to get me to distrust Gaia."**_

 _"Perhaps, but at least I'm also trying to save the world. He only wants to destroy it."_

 _ **"He said the same thing."**_ Wheeler was starting to wonder how much harm Maurice's powers could actually do and what they were. After all, he had been able to stop and rewind time on the glass and milk, so what else could the image do?

 _"Do you need me to demonstrate?"_ If he was in a visible form, Maurice would have spread out his arms, _"I already used some of my charisma and lying skills to save your hide. Speaking of that, upon looking through your memories, I see that you are a_ horrible _liar. How did you ever survive?"_

 _ **"Ha ha."**_ Wheeler mentally rolled his eyes, **_"And stay out of my memories or else. Give me one good reason why I should let you take over so I can help others."_**

" _I knew Linka long before you or the others ever did."_ That nearly stopped the Planeteer in his tracks, causing him to stumble at best.

"Is something wrong, Wheeler?" Gaia asked, noticing the stumble.

"Just tripped over a tough rock." The redhead raised his foot and rubbed it, as if to convey the truth. She stared at him for a moment, then seemed to buy it and began walking again, if at a much slower pace.

 _ **"What do you mean by that?!"**_ Wheeler didn't know what to think at Maurice's confession.

 _"I knew her a long time ago, back when she was just turning into a teenager."_

 _ **"Does that mean...?"**_

 _"'Does that mean' what? What did you think it meant? Wait... No no no, that came out wrong! I am_ NOT _a child molester, you f*cking, dirty-minded, perverted boy!"_ The insulted cussing was giving Wheeler a headache.

 _ **"Easy on the cussing! And that's not what I meant. What I meant was: 'Does that mean you knew her personally?'"**_

 _"Ah."_ Maurice quickly calmed down and the headache went away, _"Sadly no, but she was a spunky girl. Loved her brother, even after she sent him away, so she went back for him."_

 _ **"Like in**_ **Labyrinth** _ **?"**_

 _"I went to see that once, and in fact, that movie was based on what happened, though Mishka was much older than young Toby."_

 _ **"She still defeated you."**_

 _"Yes, but she didn't finish me with words. I let her go."_ They were almost to the Crystal Chamber now, _"If that doesn't give you enough of a reason to give me the reins, then I don't know what will."_

 _ **"** **...Alright. If you let Linka and Mishka go, staying to your word, then I guess I could let you be in command sometimes. But not now, you'll spook Gaia."** _ Suddenly, with a bit of fright, Wheeler suddenly began to lose feeling in his limbs, his sight, and his hearing. He didn't know what to do as his body kept moving without him, his mind becoming weaker and weaker.

 _"Oh, child,"_ A ghostly feeling went through him and Wheeler could practically feel the malice and grin in Maurice's voice, _"you have_ no _idea how happy you just made me. Sleep tight."_

* * *

 ** _I actually had some of this typed out right after the last chapter, but I didn't know how to end it until now. Here's Maurice's profile:_**

 **Maurice -i-e-, xxth King of the Goblins: Once a teenage boy in 18th-Century England, he was wished away to the Underground. He was forced to become a goblin, but he never lost his smarts or cleverness, cheating others out of their positions by manipulating them or tricking them, and his King was so impressed by his abilities that he named the boy his successor if he ever fell. Not long after the King was killed in an ambush of raiders with a stab to the back, automatically making Maurice the new King and giving him his human form back. Now much older, he was not as kind as the previous King and was crueler to his subjects, but gave them more freedom than the last King. He continued the job of stealing children and turning them into goblins while learning their new phrases to English and how it evolved, meeting Gaia and Zarm as he did so, until Linka came. After she won her brother back, the first ever to do so during his reign, he felt cheated yet interested in the girl. He asked to see her, and the magic of his powers (which have their own sentience) granted his wish by putting his soul and mind into Wheeler's body as the redhead laid dying. Because of the Fire Ring's own magic, however, he laid dormant with the exception of his healing abilities, until now.**

 **He is a ruthless man who is cunning and sly, willing to do anything to get what he wants and cusses out others because of his homeless background (he was homeless as a human and wished away by a young girl that he had robbed). Usually he can talk his way out of or into things, being an expert liar with great charisma, and has the ability to turn into a single animal (a fox) at will. All he wants is power over the Underground and the safety of his subjects. He may rule over them with an iron fist, but after being a goblin himself at the hands of the last King, he wants them all to be safe. Public brutality was allowed before, but he outlawed it and most of his threats are propaganda he fakes, but he will stand by his word if need be. His name is also a Berserk Button that should _never_ be pressed, not even if you are a friend to him (of which he has none, so good luck trying to convince him otherwise).**

 ** _Well, what do you think? This is supposed to come from a document in the Goblin Archives, sort of like the library of the Underground, with Maurice's last name smudged. The number of what King he is, though, I leave to your imagination. He is also a bit of a cusser, as stated and seen above, and will be seen throughout the story this way. As I don't cuss myself, I will blot out part of the cuss word but leave enough there for you to understand it. More of him will also be revealed as the story goes on, such as his powers, as well as what happened to Wheeler that hurt him so badly. Though his powers are the same as Jareth's, he also gains new ones. Other Planeteers will appear as well, not just the main cast. What I mean is other Rings, ones we haven't seen before that also represent other elements of nature (such as Electricity and Metal), will be needed, so be prepared for that wild ride._**

 ** _And if I missed something, please tell me and I'll explain it in the next AN. I also hope I didn't make them too OOC, as I haven't watched the series in a while. As it is, please read & review!_**


End file.
